To Be With You Again
by drakenichols1
Summary: What if you were given a chance to change something that you regret doing? To make things right in your life? To bring back the one thing you've treasured most. The one true person you've cared for and lost...? This is my re-write of "Unexpected", my other CANAAN fanfic. Same pairing. AlphardxCanaan. BEWARE! Yuri/Shoujo-Ai and LEMONS! Don't like? Don't read.
1. Author's Notes

**Welcome one and all to my re-write of Unexpected! I never "expected" to work on this so soon! I stayed up all night regardless of my exam the next day.**

**I've been planning on re-writing this story for quite some time as you all know from my author's note in the Unexpected fic. And I believe I also explained that it will delve into the supernatural as well. It has to be done for the story to take flight.**

**Now, I was beating myself in the head of what new concept I should use. It has gone on for two years. But then...**

**I found this amazing K-On! fic. It was about a unique interpretation of Angels. About how they have different abilities and such. The author, CanaanAlphardForever!**

**Yesh! Such a nice name! I love it!**

**And so it has inspired me to use a particular element of that story for this one. I mean, come on. How else is Canaan gonna...fix things?**

**And yes, this is going to be a Canaan x Alphard story. And, as with all my other recent fics, it will have SEX! LESBIAN SEX!**

**Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.**

**Now I shan't delay any further. Even I want to start this baby up! Here we go!**

**CanaanAlphardForever, this goes to you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN**

**By: drakenichols1**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Prologue

_"How is it that I can't find peace when you're not with me? When your light is out of sight darkness is all I see._

_"Even when I call out your name my voice never reaches you. I knew it from the start it was all too good to be true._

_"When you and I were young we were always side by side. Nothing else mattered to us, I was yours and you were mine._

_"And now you're no longer here. The light I've come to love is completely gone._

_"If I could I would change everything. Everything that tore us apart._

_"But I know better than to wish for something that cannot be. I just wish it could go back to being you and me…"_

Canaan listened glumly to the song softly playing in the radio next to her bed. Her face wore a stoic expression, yet her eyes were filled with emotions. Emotions that ate away at her whole being.

In between her fingers hung a half-empty bottle of cheap beer. Around the tiny room lay several bottles of the same beer, all of them empty. The room reeked of the alcohol odor that the bottles emitted.

They have been laying around for a while now.

The young woman took a swig of her drink, the thick, disgusting liquid pouring down her throat. Her look twisted in disgust, feeling the need to gag and spit it back out. She drowned all the contents before staring down at the now empty bottle.

Snarling, she shot up from her bed and threw it against the wall. She felt a twinge of satisfaction at the sound and sight of the bottle shattering into pieces. She stood there for a while, looking down at the broken glass scattered on the floor.

She let out an irritated sigh as she ran her fingers through her disheveled silver hair. The mercenary…no…_ex_-mercenary walked over to the window on the far end of the room. Dim light seeped through the blinds, indicating that it was very well late in the afternoon, possibly close dusk.

The roaring cars of the city filled her ears as she drew up the blinds, letting in even more light into her dark room. The city lights have started going on now, even if the sun was still just about to set. It was close to night, yet still early enough to take a walk.

She needed to get out of here. She's been cooped up here for days without sleep and food. All she had were the cheap beer that she had just finished.

For days she wore the same outfit. A grey tank top and battle cargo pants. Prior to her current state she had just met with her boss, Natsume Yuri, to break off her contract with her.

She had worn the same thing since.

For years she was under the service of the stern, cold woman. After what happened in her last mission she no longer felt any reason to stick with her. Ever since then…

She felt sick. Horribly sick. Both physically and emotionally.

Canaan had just turned twenty last month, stepping into the age of young adulthood. Usually one would be ecstatic about this, yet she felt indifferent. Null.

Throughout the years, since the incident in Shanghai, her body gradually matured that into a young woman. Her chest, back then merely perky, had grown into the average size women her age had. That had given her a bit of joy.

Her hips widened a bit, yet her waist remained a bit thin. She had retained her toned figure, if not toned herself a bit more. Her muscles were more defined, yet not enough to make her ugly.

She had a similar body as…

Shutting her eyes, she leaned her head against the window. The glass cooled her forehead, easing her growing headache a bit. Just a bit.

Letting out a breath, she reopened her eyes and glared. "Gotta get out of this shithole…"

Pushing herself off the window she walked over to her bed and grabbed her olive vest and headed to the door. Making sure to lock it, she shut the door behind her and put on her vest. The trip down the stairs was heavy, and she had not heard the yells of her super ranting about not paying her rent for months.

She passed through the rusted door of the cheap apartment building and stepped outside. The odor of piss and sick filled the air, making her wrinkle her nose in repulse. Being in a downtown district of the city had no benefit whatsoever other than the cheap rents of its apartment complexes.

Yet she started to regret her decision to live her based on that reason alone. No, rather she had regretted it so long ago. The streets were littered with trash and puddles mixed with liquids she would rather not know.

"Fucking great," she muttered lowly as she began walking.

She rubbed her hands together and blew on them. It was rather chilly today, though she owned no clothing that would shield her from the cold wind. And mix that with the stench of this dump did little to make her happy.

She looked down on the ground, not caring where it led her. She didn't care where she was going. Anywhere is better than here.

She kicked a can in front of her, watching it clang down the sidewalk until it ended up in the gutter. She looked up and saw herself heading towards a crowd. She looked around and saw herself already in a food district.

"Just how long have I been walking…?"

It was then that her sharp ears picked up the sound of a thud as she went past an alley. On instinct, she turned her head to the direction of the sound. She could barely make out the two figures far into the dark alleyway. She was about to shrug it off as lovers just being intimate in a not-so-obvious place.

Though something in her gut told her otherwise. Feelings like these were usually useful when it comes to danger. She had the urge to confirm her growing suspicions.

So she activated her Synesthesia…

Eyes glowing red, she narrowed her vision to focus on the colors radiating off the figures. She growled as she spotted the color of hostility on one figure and the color of fear on the other.

Something in told her to step in and rescue whoever the one in distress was. It was then that a certain memory flashed through her mind. A girl, with blonde hair, surrounded by ill-natured men…

Maria. Yes, this reminded her of the time that she saved her best friend Maria from those repulsive people. That event had led to her long-lasting friendship with the excited blonde.

And now history was repeating itself…

Taking a breath, she silently stalked towards them. As she got closer she could make out what they were saying. What she head she did not like at all.

"Come now girl, let's have a bit of fun," a slurred masculine voice said, lust dripping from his tone.

"Please," a quiet feminine voice pleaded. "I just wanted to take a shortcut home…"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Walking through here is practically asking for a fuck, which I'm willing to give…"

Canaan unconsciously gritted her teeth, quickening her pace. Her hands clenched into fists, her temper boiling. She had heard enough to want to beat the shit out of this pervert.

The man reached out to touch her cheek. "Someone as young as you will be a nice lay."

"Please, just leave me alone…"

Before his fingers could touch her skin, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pinned to the opposite wall. He yelped in surprise and found himself looking straight into a crimson red glare. In them he could literally see Hell.

"Just what do you think you're doing, punk?" Canaan growled, her grip tightening.

His lips formed a snarl as he returned the glare. "The fuck, bitch?! Let me go!"

"I don't think so. Harassing innocent girls, pinning them to walls, forcing yourself onto them…" She bared her teeth, grinding them as if to show him just how pissed she was. "Scum like you must be dealt with."

His hand reached into his pocket, obviously to take out his weapon. Her hand was quicker though, and she grabbed hold of his wrist and held it in place. He struggled to break free of her hold, but for some reason she had remarkable strength.

"Don't even think about it, pal."

After slamming him to the wall she threw him down onto the ground. He seemed to be in pain, having possibly hit his head on the wall. This gave her enough time to tower over him.

Slowly, she raised her foot above his head. After a long pause, she slammed the sole of her boot right onto his temple. His body jerked hard, a pained cry escaping him.

She slammed on him again. And again. And again.

With each slam she quickened her actions. She was now rapidly stepping on his head, causing his body to violently spasm with each step. Her face had a sort of sadistic expression on it, though it was quite subtle.

After a few seconds she gave one final hard stomp before moving away. The guy had lost consciousness at one point. His body was unmoving, yet he was still breathing.

"Piece of shit," she growled.

She panted as she stared down at him. Canaan was never this brutal. When she fought she was fluid and efficient.

Controlled.

But right now she was in quite a bad mood. She had been for several days. And seeing this only added fuel to that anger.

After a few deep breaths she had calmed down and turned to the girl. She was shorter than her by a couple of inches, her face nearly by shadows of her jacket's hood. She wore some faded jeans and white sneakers.

She could barely make out her eyes, yet she saw green in them. Her skin was fair and she had a skinny build. She reckoned that she was in her mid teens.

Either that or she was just that short and thin…

"You okay?" the ex-mercenary asked, voice softer than before.

The girl nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"That's good…"

"Is he okay, though? You really went all out with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me. I held back on him."

The girl pursed her lips. "If you say so…"

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, the synesthete gestured to the opposite direction of the alley. "I advise you to not take this path to wherever you're going. In this part of town you'll find a lot of guys like him. Try to stay out of trouble from now on."

Just as she was walking away, the girl stopped her. "W-wait!"

She looked back. "What is it?"

"I…I would like to repay you for what you've done…"

Blinking, the woman sighed. "You don't need to pay me back kid. I just did what I felt was right so there really is no need—"

Just then, the girl had taken hold of her hands. "Please! If I leave it be then the feeling of being indebted to you will just bother me. Please…"

Canaan looked at her with surprised eyes. This girl seemed very determined to repay her for saving her. Hell, she was even begging to let her do so.

_Why is she so hell-bent on paying me back?_ she thought to herself.

She had a feeling that she was only going to bother her even more if she didn't comply. And she really did not want that. With an exasperated sigh, she nodded hesitantly.

"Fine," Canaan said. "I haven't eaten in days. If you've got money then buy me dinner. I don't care how cheap it is, so long as I'm fed."

With a smile, she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Thank you!"

_Who the hell says thank you when they're the ones treating others out?_

Not even half an hour later, the two were sitting by the docks, looking into the horizon as the sun was disappearing from their view. They settled with eating some Takoyaki from a street vendor. It was quite cheap, but it was better than nothing.

Canaan blew on a ball of the octopus ball and took a bite of it. "Geh! It's hot…"

The girl giggled. "You didn't blow it enough."

She sighed and put it back down on the styrofoam. "I'll let it cool for a while."

"Okay…"

"Thanks for this though. Like I said, I haven't eaten in days."

"You smell of alcohol though. Is that all you've been having the whole time?"

She shrugged. "I was stressed. I needed to wind down."

"Now you know that isn't the right way to do it. You can do it with friends you know?"

She glared at her. "Don't start lecturing me, kid. I'm way older than you so I know what I can and can't do."

"Do you really?" The girl shifted so that she was facing the woman. "Because from what I see, your view of what's right and wrong is obscured. And the reason is that something is most likely troubling you."

"Yeah well, you don't need to butt into my problems. It's my business so stay out of it."

Taking off her hood, long blonde locks cascaded down to her neck and jaw. "I may be a stranger, but I'll gladly listen to your problems. I promise I won't spread this."

Canaan found herself staring at the girl. She finally had a good look at her face. She had neck-length blonde hair, a bit lighter than Maria's, big round green eyes, and a cute button nose.

She was cuter than she imagined.

The girl caught her stare and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"You…don't look Japanese," the ex-mercenary said in awe. "Hell, you don't even look Asian. Where are you from?"

"From…somewhere far away," she replied, her voice softening as she looked away.

"Like where?"

"…Far."

This made her quirk a brow. _Why won't she tell me?_

"Well, whatever." She leaned back and looked up at the sky, watching as stars began to appear. "My problems are mine to bear. Besides, you really wouldn't want to hear about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"My problems…aren't trivial. Not normal. They'll pretty much scare the shit out of you…"

The girl scooted closer to her, causing her gaze to go back to her. "Try me."

She stared at her for a while, trying to figure her out. Why was she so interested in her? Did she not know the term "mind your own business"?

"You're not gonna let this go are ya?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Sighing, Canaan looked down at the water. "I've…done something I could never undo…"

"Which is…?"

"…I am, well _was_, in a dangerous line of work. I was…a mercenary."

Her eyes widened. "A mercenary?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Really, this will make you uncomfortable. Still want me to go on?"

"Yes. Just continue."

"Well…you know what we do, right? We kill people for a living. We were trained to not harbor any emotion in battle so that we wouldn't feel anything when taking the lives of our targets…

_Why am I telling her all this?_

"I…had a partner. A woman. She and I knew each other through our mentor, Siam.

"Her name was…Alphard. She and I worked together, trained together, fought together. Yet aside from that she and I were like family along with Siam…

She closed her eyes, pain evident on her face. "Then, one day, Alphard turned on us. She…she…"

The girl placed a hand on top of hers. "Go on…"

"…She killed Siam. Our mentor. Our "father"."

"Really? Why?"

She shook her head. "Who knows? She mentioned something about being constrained or something. It happened so long ago that I could barely remember it all…

"But yeah, after that I devoted my whole life tracking her down. I wanted to get revenge. Kill her for what she did.

"Along the way I made new friends. Maria, my best friend, was the one I considered my "light". Next to Siam."

The girl quirked a brow. "Your "light"?"

"Yeah. You see…I have a special ability. Synesthesia. I could see colors. Colors that determine what people are feeling.

She looked at her. "That's how I found you after all."

"I…see…"

"Siam and Maria shared the same color. They were gold, with a hint of brown. I couldn't tell what it meant. But I knew they were special to me…

She then let out a pained breath. "But then, Maria just happened to get involved with the trouble I was in. And she had gotten herself shot in the process…"

"By Alphard," she said more than asked.

She nodded. "Yes. That made me hate her even more. I wanted to kill her so bad. And yet…"

"And yet…?"

"I just…" She buried her face in her hand. "I realized something. Something I never took the time to look into. Alphard…she…

Her voice trembled. "She was also struggling with what happened with Siam. She was haunted by him, his memory forever etched into her mind."

The girl bit her lip. "Well, it's obvious. Someone you've known and who cared for you… And she killed him too…"

"After that," she continued on. "She and I fought until we were both in a situation where either one of us or both of us dies…

She clenched her fist. "She wanted to be freed from Siam. You see, she and I have the same tattoo."

The woman held her arm up to the girl. "Is that…a snake?"

She nodded. "Yes. They were given to us by Siam. And it was a painful reminder of him.

"And to escape him she…" Her eyes clenched shut. "…she shot her arm off…"

Eyes widening, the girl leaned in closer. "She did?!"

"Yeah…I watched her fall after that…into a river. I was actually holding onto her at that time to prevent her from falling. But it proved futile…

Her lips then formed a sad smile. "Not long after though I received info about a "one-armed" woman doing suspicious activity. Obviously I knew who it was. Upon learning about it I…felt happy.

"I don't know why, I just… For some reason I was glad that she was alive. And, like I did before, I spent my entire time tracking her down again."

"Did you find her?"

It was then that she looked like she was about to cry. "Yes…days ago, I found her…"

The girl's brows furrowed. "What happened?"

"We…we fought again and…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "…I won."

She won. The girl knew all too well what that meant. The woman who this ex-mercenary spent so long in tracking down… The one whom she's spent almost her whole life with as family…

She had killed her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," her voice was barely above a whisper.

She shook her head. "Not like you had anything to do about it. But yeah, I killed her. I finally killed her. And that…

She choked out a sob. "That's what broke me. Seeing her, laying there lifeless after I put a bullet through her head… It was horrible.

"After that I went to my boss and told her I quit. With Alphard out of the picture I didn't know what I was going to do with myself anymore. I fought for _her_. I always have.

"Now that she's gone…what am I now?"

Silence hung in the air. She had expected this. She had just told the girl of what had made her so broken.

This obviously was a lot for a normal person to take in. Why she had agreed to tell her was beyond her. And yet…

She felt better, having been able to talk about this. To let it all out. She really needed this.

It still irked her that she told a total stranger. And now she probably freaked that girl out with her story. How is she going to react?

"…Your Canaan," the girl spoke, her voice soft.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Even if she's gone, you're still the same Canaan that grew up with her. Alphard Alshua, Siam, you all were a family. Ever since he found you after your homes were destroyed…"

Now _she_ was freaked out. "W-wait a minute! How do you know my name? And all that—"

"Tell me, Canaan," she interrupted. "If you were given the chance, would you change it?"

"What? Change…?"

"To go back in time and stop her from falling. So that you could help her truly understand the meaning of your words. "As a person who is still alive, I order you to stop dying". That is what you told her, yes?"

Canaan stood up abruptly, fear present in her eyes. "Who are you? How do you know all this about me?!"

The girl also stood up, looking at her calmly. "I know everything about you, Canaan. From your birth to how you are now. I even know your real name…"

Her eyes widened. "My…my real name…?"

She smiled softly. "Dear Kara, you've been hurting for so long. Watching you all this time has brought me pain. I have so wanted to just come in and save you from this torment and yet…"

"You're…you're freaking me out!" the woman nearly cried out as she stepped back.

"Kara," the girl began, her voice so gentle. "What would you say if I were to grant you the chance to change everything? To make things right?"

Her brows furrowed. "W-what do you mean?"

"That day, on the train, was the day you finally realized what you truly wanted. What Alphard truly needed. That if she never tore herself away from you, things would be different now.

She walked up to her, her gaze boring into the woman's eyes. "Tell me, Canaan. Would you take that chance?"

"Y…" Her eyes shut as tears leaked out. "Yes. Yes! I would!"

She dropped down to her knees and sobbed. Her cries were loud and pained. Her heart ached with the countless emotions running through her.

She felt the girl go down to her level and lift her chin up with her index finger. With red teary eyes, she looked upon her smiling face. Her eyes glistened with her own tears.

"That is what I wanted to hear," she whispered.

"Why…why do you speak of this? Who are you?"

"My name is Athiel. I am one of the many who watches over the humans who are in need of guidance. We have a name you people have given us."

"Which is…?"

"Angels."

She blinked twice, brows furrowing. "An…gels…?"

"That's right. I've watched over you your whole life. You grew up in a dark path and stained your hands with blood. Though you've finally decided to give up on that life you have already lost the one person you cared about the most in the world.

Athiel's hand moved up to her cheek. "Canaan, you _love_ Alphard. I know this because I've watched how you much you've suffered after you ended her. How much you cried when the one you loved died at your own hand."

"L-love…" Canaan's voice was quiet, dripping with disbelief. "It…it can't be…"

"But it is. You love her more than you ever know. She may have been family at one point, but ever since you've come to understand everything you grew to love her not as family. But as a person. And you obviously cannot live without her.

She then stepped back. "So I will ask you once more… If you had the chance to change everything, would you take it?"

Canaan stared at her, taking everything in. How was she supposed to deal with this? She found herself question everything Athiel had told her.

Is it true? Does she really love her? Love Alphard?

That woman was the very reason everything had gone to Hell. She was the reason she was even fighting in the first place. Without her…

She had no purpose.

It was then that she thought of how relieved she was when she found through Yuri that she was alive. She felt great joy knowing that she would once again see her. And how much it pained her that she had to take her out.

Pulling the trigger that day… A part of her had died along with Alphard. Much like how a part of Alphard died when she killed Siam.

But this…this was different.

She gasped and covered her mouth. She was right. She did care for her.

She wanted her. She needed her. She wants to be with her again.

God, she wanted to change it all so bad…

With a firm nod, her expression showed determination. "Yes. I do. I want to change everything!"

Athiel smiled widely. "Good. I will grant you that chance."

"But how? How can I change it all?"

"We Angels have many abilities. Many professions. While I may be your guardian Angel, I am also an Angel of Fate."

"Angel…of Fate?" she whispered the words as if trying to etch it in her mind.

"That's right. And right now I'm giving you this one chance to change things between you and Alphard. Sadly I cannot bring you back to the day Siam died. That event is beyond even my control."

Her expression fell. "That's…sad…"

"But right now you have a chance to make things right with Alphard. The one you love the most. That much I can and am willing to give you."

She seemed to have a look of ponder. "…Just one chance?"

The Angel nodded. Could it be? Could this be the one thing that can make it all better? To bring back her new "light"?

"…Okay. If what you say is true then please…" She raised her arms from her side. "…bring me back. Let me make things right!"

Athiel slowly brought Canaan into her arms, her face on her chest. "Do not let this chance go to waste, Kara. I have done all that I can for you… Everything else is on you."

Suddenly the air changed around them. Strong winds blew by as Athiel continued to hold her. Under their feet was a sort of glyph that emitted blinding light.

Her eyes shut as the light covered them. The winds got stronger. And a loud rumbling can be heard.

She felt the ground underneath her shake, and she wondered if there was an earthquake. She felt the arms around her disappear, yet the winds were still violent. It was when she heard the sounds of a horn and helicopter blades whirring.

Slowly, she reopened her eyes and looked around her. Her breath caught on her throat. What she saw…

"…The train." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 1

_This is…the train…_ Canaan thought to herself, her breath caught on her throat as she watched the scenery swiftly pass by. _I can't believe it… I'm actually back!_

Yes, she remembers this place too well. She was in China, several years prior to the present. This is where it all started.

The countdown to Alphard's fall.

It all felt too surreal to her. That this was happening again. That what that angel, Athiel, said was and promise was true.

She now has a chance to change the past. To finally make things right. To make sure Alphard never slips away from her again.

Her ears twitched at the sound of helicopter blades to the right. Her head spun to the airborne transport and saw that the rope ladder was being lowered. That must mean Alphard was near.

And she was proven correct with the sound of running to her left.

Her head turned once more, eyes widening in shock. There, struggling to maintain her balance from the shaking of the train, was Alphard Alshua. The woman was there, in all her physical glory, was alive.

So very much alive.

Canaan felt her right hand grip something hard. She looked down and that she was holding her old favorite weapon. The Beretta Px4 Type G.

She felt her fingers instinctively tighten their hold around the handle. She remembered how determined she was in catching the terrorist back then. Even if it meant shooting her.

But now…she can't even bring herself to point her gun at her.

So instead, before Alphard could grab hold of the rope ladder, she aimed at the cockpit. Narrowing her eyes, she took a breath and gently squeezed the trigger. With such deadly precision from all her years of experience, the bullet went right through the pilot's forehead.

Soon the chopper was swerving out of control, leaving the ladder out of arm's reach. The gunner behind the mounted turret desperately tried to grab hold of something. But alas, he had lost his balance and was sent tumbling down into the river.

The helicopter crashed head-on to the cliff right before the tunnel. The young mercenary looked over to the older woman to see a burning anger spread throughout her beautiful face.

_Beautiful… There are no other words to describe her. Even when she tries to kill me, I know those eyes are more than capable of captivating me into a trance…_

Yes, many times Canaan would find herself frozen whenever the woman's sharp eyes would lock with hers. She had questioned this many a time, never understanding the cause. But now, ever since meeting Athiel, she came to realize the reason for her hesitations.

She snapped out of her thoughts as said captivating eyes landed on her with a glare so harsh that it would make even the bravest of men cower in fear. She could feel a familiar shiver run through her spin. And for some strange reason…

….she found herself feeling a wave of joy for feeling this way again after so long.

"Why are you so calm?!" Alphard, the woman she had missed dearly, yelled out to her in frustration. "You have lost Oosawa! She is your "light", is she not?!"

_My light…? Ah, yes. That's right. Back then Maria was the one I held most dear to my heart._

_But that was before I came to realize how I really felt. Who I truly longed for. The one I yearned for…_

It was not like she no longer cared for Maria. She was her best friend after all. There is no way anyone could take away that spot of hers.

But the bond they shared can never amount to the connection Canaan had with Alphard. Even as enemies, she felt herself always drawn to the woman. They would find each other, one way or another, both without realizing it.

They were fated to meet and always meet. Perhaps Athiel had a hand in that. After all, she _was_ the Angel of Fate.

Maria is her light, but so was Alphard. And the woman's light shined brighter than Maria's right now. She couldn't tell why, because back then it was a completely different color.

One she couldn't very well define.

But now, upon realizing her feelings for her, Alphard Alshua's color became one that would make Canaan do anything in her power to protect. Even at the cost of her life. And she will do it if necessary.

Though right now she had to speak. Speak like she did all those years ago. Alphard should never know of everything she knew. It would be difficult for her to explain, let alone get her to believe in such far-fetched stories.

With a deep breath, she put up her calmest face. "Maria's alright. I know. Her light has faded, but I can feel her."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Feel her?"

She nodded. "Yes. I can feel life beating ever so soundly within her. That is why my place is not with her right now. I am here, in front of you, to set things right."

A forced laugh escaped the terrorist's lips. "Set things right? And what is that supposed to mean? What is there to right?"

"For so long I have driven myself to track you down. To find you. To kill you.

"You took so much away from me. And yet… Right now I've realized something important."

Her brows furrowed. "Something important?"

She nodded. "Yes. Back then up until this point I never knew of your reasons for killing Siam. I always thought that you only used him to train you until you have no further use for him. That when you're finish, you would kill him.

"But I know everything now. And I know it's been eating you up inside…"

The woman scoffed. "What nonsense are you spouting out now? It really isn't that complicated as to why I killed him. He trained me, I became as strong as I could be, I no longer needed him, and so I ended him. Simple as that!"

"It is not so simple," she spoke, her voice so soft that Alphard nearly didn't hear it. "Everything you've done; all the hurt and death you've caused… You were only trying to prove yourself to him."

"Prove myself? To Siam?! A dead man?! Why the HELL would I do such a thing?!"

"You said earlier that if I hadn't existed then maybe Siam would still be alive. Perhaps you saw me as an obstacle. A distraction that kept him from looking your way.

"But you didn't kill me, Alphard. You killed him instead. All because you knew the problem wasn't with me. He was the one who wouldn't give you as much care as I…"

A snarl formed on the terrorist's lips. "You're getting mighty cocky, girl. You better watch yourself…"

And yet she continued on. "He showered me with more praise, yes. But you knew it wasn't my fault since he was the one who played favorites. I loved him, but even I knew that what he did was unfair. I felt for you, Alphard. I really did.

"But the deed is done. You killed him, and now you realize it was the biggest mistake you've made in your life. And even now it haunts you. But I am here to help you, Alphard…"

"Help me…?"

"I will free you…from the coils of guilt."

What she said somehow made something snap in Alphard. Even with the distance they were from each other, Canaan could see the woman's teeth grind and her jaw clench. She could see the burning fury in those beautiful deep gray orbs.

"Guilt?" the older woman growled. "What guilt?"

"Of killing Siam," was the synesthete's blunt reply.

That did it. Faster than the normal eye can see, the terrorist whipped out her gun and quickly sent a bullet her way. Canaan barely had time to dodge as the bullet grazed her cheek.

Hitting the floor of the train's roof shoulder-first, Canaan swiftly fired back. She made sure to not aim anywhere on the woman's body. After all, she never wanted to hurt her ever again.

And so, she shot the gun out of Alphard's hand.

The woman clutched her wrist and watched as her pistol fell off from the side of the train, forever lost. She was now unarmed, save for the knife sheathed on her belt. But with how far she was from her opponent, there was no way she could win against her when she was the one with a gun.

And even if she were to throw her knife at her, she knew very well the synesthete would dodge it just as she had dodged the bullet.

Though as Canaan stood up, she was surprised with what happened next. Wearing a calm expression, the girl casually threw her own gun to the river below. Alphard can only stand there, staring at her like she was a madwoman.

"Alphard, you can't keep running from the truth," she said, her voice as calm as her expression. "I know you've been hurting. Suffocating. All because of the memory Siam has etched into your mind.

She began to slowly walk towards her. "You feel guilty for what you did. Of the moment you pulled that trigger. I know you've regretted that day many times, everyday.

_After all, you told me that before I killed you…_

The look on her face now showed a mixture of anger and…fear. As if she was afraid she was found out. But Canaan could tell she was trying so hard to maintain her glare.

"Why…why would I feel guilty for what I did?" came out Alphard's slightly trembling voice. "If I knew I would feel guilt then I would not have done it. I killed him for a reason!"

Canaan shook her head. "Like I said, you wanted to prove yourself to him and yet you can never reach him. And so you felt you could be better without him. Without us. You felt that you could do great things without him tying you down.

"You are strong, Alphard. That I admit. Which is why you did what you did. To follow your own path now that you've been taught enough.

The woman was now backing away from her, yet she continued to advance. "You felt that you could be better than you could ever be. But what you didn't realize that…the reason why you were so strong…was because you had something to fight for."

"What…are you saying? Are you saying I was fighting for _him_?!"

"You were fighting for _us_, Alphard. Remember those days. You, me, Siam… We were like a family.

"A family that went down the path of bloodshed. The path where our sins cannot easily be atoned for. But even then we were still a family.

"You cared about us. We cared about you. And even now…I still care about you."

Her eyes widened as soon as those words left the girl's mouth. This girl… How could she say such things?

Was it not her who took away the one thing close to a father to her? Her light? The one she fought for?

_Canaan…_ Alphard thought to herself. _What on earth are you saying…?_

The synesthete stopped just as she was four feet away from the woman. "Which is why I say this now… I'll be here for you, Alphard. To take away all the pain. The regret you feel everyday."

"Regret…?" Her voice was low, and a dark shadow loomed over her eyes. "WHAT IS THERE TO REGRET?!

She took out her knife and lunged at her. "DON'T THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

The woman was now in a blind rage. All the anger, all the frustration, they were now clouding her senses. Reason was now out of the window with her.

Which is exactly what Canaan was hoping for.

Taking advantage of her state, she easily sidestepped each slash the woman threw at her. She tried to look for an opening of some sort so that she could disarm and pin her down. And perhaps then will she be able to reach out to her without being at risk of getting hurt.

Upon dodging yet another slash, she was now on her left side, where she was wielding her knife. She was quite bare so she took the chance to quickly grip her wrist and twist her arm behind her. Alphard cried out in pain as she felt herself being pushed down to her belly, feeling the weight of the mercenary on her back.

Her fingers loosened their grip on the blade, and soon the knife was taken away and thrown off the train, into the tracks as they entered a tunnel. Alphard struggled wildly, attempting to break free from her hold. Though for some reason Canaan had gained the strength to firmly keep her in place.

"Alphard," she whispered into her hair. "You can't keep it all bottled up inside. Otherwise it'll destroy you completely."

"Shut up!" the woman growled.

"I am willing to forgive everything you've done. Only if you would allow me in. Allow me to help you rid of all the pain inside."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"How you feel about what you've done… Alphard, the truth is…" She buried her face in the back of her neck. "…a part of you died along with Siam that day."

She then felt the struggling stop. Alphard froze completely, her expression hidden as she faced down on the floor. What she said obviously struck something within her.

As if she was suddenly hit with the reality of things.

"When you pulled that trigger you lost a significant part of yourself. The real you left with him. The one thing that made you human was stripped away by your doing.

"But I am still alive. I am here, holding you now, willing to bring back what you've lost so long ago. And I'm not letting you go…"

Several seconds passed in silence. The woman was obviously letting everything she said sink in. But Canaan was relieved that she was at least listening, even if she was burning with anger.

She knew it was hard for Alphard to accept all this, with all that she's done for the past years. She built up a wall, hid her emotions behind a sturdy mask, and completely wiped her mind off of the fact that she felt regret for doing what she did. The things she did…were the results of her grief.

"…So what are you saying?" Alphard finally spoke.

Closing her eyes, Canaan replied in a soft but firm voice. "What I'm saying is, as a person who is still alive…I demand that you stop dying."

She turned her head slightly. "Stop…dying…?"

"You've been dead for far too long. You've thrown your life away that day and the Alphard Alshua I knew and loved was gone, though not completely. She was locked away, but never gone.

"And now I have this one chance to bring her back. To bring _you_ back. So please…" She loosened her grip. "Please…come back to me…"

There, she said it. The words she longed to tell her before she died. The words she regretted not voicing out.

She failed back then. She will not fail now. That much is certain…

"You really are…a piece of work, Canaan," Alphard's voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's been said on occasion," she replied, chuckling slightly.

She was surprised as she heard the woman chuckle as well. "Canaan, can you…get off me please?"

"What?"

"I won't attack you. I promise."

"You've made many promises you didn't keep. What makes this time any different?"

"…Because you were right. About everything. All this time Siam has kept a hold of me, his influence coiled tightly around me.

"I've been so used to thinking I had such a good reason for what I did. But in reality, I only wanted to prove to him how strong I was even without him. And that cost me so much…

She began to push herself up, relieved that the girl had pulled back to let her sit up, back still faced at her. "But you…helped me remember. You made me see. And now everything is so clear to me now.

"Is it really?"

Turning her head, Alphard wore the most sincere smile Canaan has ever seen in her life. "Yes. It is."

As the train drove out of the tunnel, the bright scenery brought light to the face that brimmed with unshed tears. Tears of grief, tears of regret, and now tears of realization. Never would Canaan have expected to see such a sight.

Alphard has always been a strong woman. A woman who would grit her teeth when things get rough, and bite back whatever emotions would threaten to burst out. And she became a hardened soldier who walked down the path of destruction and anarchy.

Yet here she was now, completely naked, showing her true human self to Canaan for the very first time. In just under ten minutes was Canaan able to bring such an outcome. It was almost too good to be true.

"Alphard," was all she could muster.

Standing up, the older woman stood over the edge of the train. "What I've done…what I've become… There is no way I can atone for that. I have committed so much sin that I am no longer one who has the right to be called "human".

She looked down at her hand, clenching it into a fist. "I am a monster, Canaan. A monster in the eyes of the world. A monster who cast away her humanity when she ended the life of the one who gave her a reason to live and die for.

"All that can be done now…is to punish myself for everything. Everything I've done. Though I care not of this pitiful world, I know that it would be a much better place without my existence."

Canaan's expression twisted with worry. "What are you—?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Canaan," she cut her off, looking over to her with eyes filled with sadness. "I will make it up to you…and end myself."

Her eyes widened as she saw the woman lift one foot off the floor, and let it hover over the ledge. Time seemed to have slowed down for the two, and in that time the girl had immediately pulled herself to her feet and rush towards her. The terrorist looked like she was tilting forward, about ready to fall off.

With a boost of speed, Canaan wrapped her arms around Alphard's bare midsection. She squeezed her tight, pulling themselves back a bit. She shut her eyes and pressed her face against the woman's shoulder blade.

"Don't throw your life away!" she cried. "Didn't I just tell you to stop dying?!"

"That is beyond possible, Canaan. I know I am beyond redemption; therefore the least I can do is rid myself from this world. A life for many lives."

"I won't let you go!"

"You have to…"

She shook her head. "No I don't! I am staying with you whether you like it or not!

The girl quickly spun her around to face her, watching the woman's eyes widen in shock. "You and I are bound together for life. I will make sure it stays that way."

"You…you're crazy. Letting me live will do no good for you or anyone else in this world. Let me fall!"

Once more, Canaan pulled her in a tight embrace. Her chin rested on her shoulder, arms tightening their hold. The woman didn't struggle; rather she was frozen in place.

"If you fall…I fall with you."

With a single step forward, she and Alphard were pushed off the ledge, quickly plummeting down to the river. The girl closed her eyes, feeling more at peace than expected adrenaline. They were falling fast, yet not fast enough for Canaan to let herself dive into her thoughts…

…and whisper a silent prayer.

_Athiel…please…protect us…_

_"…I always will, Kara."_

The last thing they felt was hitting warm, deep water. After that, nothing but blackness enveloped them…

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Fuck man, took me long enough to update and all I can come up with is this. I'm getting rusty...**

**But still, I guess this chapter is in a significant enough pace. At least I think it is. I'll leave you to judge it.**

**Until then, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! I was busy with summer classes and an illness that would have killed me in two weeks if not for EXPENSIVE treatment. As soon as I was discharged I immediately worked on this chapter.**

**Now note that this has a mildly mature scene at the end of the chapter. But it isn't sex just yet. Well...more or less.**

**To be clear, I will not detail the sex scenes until these two have forged the relationship we so desire for them. Right now...it's just relief of tension.**

**That's all the spoilers I have for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Canaan… Canaan, wake up." _

_The young woman groaned softly, a gruff yet somewhat gentle voice filling her ears. Where was she? Her body felt…light._

_"Who…?" she whispered._

_"Canaan, you have to wake up," the voice spoke again. "You aren't meant to die yet."_

_"H-huh? Die?"_

_"You fell, Canaan. You fell. But right now you're safe, along with Alphard."_

_She gasped. "Alphard… Where is she?!"_

_"Like I said she's safe. Calm yourself. It wouldn't be wise to get worked up."_

_She tried to open her eyes, yet a heavy weight prevented her eyelids from lifting. "Who…are you…?"_

_The voice sighed amusedly. "Canaan… Can you not seriously recognize me? Come on, I know you remember."_

_"…Siam?"_

* * *

Canaan's eyes shot open, panting heavily as she felt her lungs deprived from oxygen. She could feel the painful thumping in her chest as her heart rapidly beat. Her vision was quite blurred, though it was gradually getting clearer.

Her sense of touch slowly returned to her and she felt roughness on her cheek. She was lying down, head turned to the side and her body on her front. The sound of water filled her ears.

A river.

That's right. She fell. She fell off a train and into a river.

She was holding Alphard by the arm, both hanging off the ledge. The older woman wanted Canaan to let go, yet she refused to do so. And what did she do?

She let herself fall with her. She vowed to never part with her. To make sure they stuck together.

But then…where was the woman now?

By then her vision cleared and she found herself lying on the shore by a river. Her feet were still underneath shallow water, while her upper body bathed semi-dry under the afternoon sun. She felt warm despite having been bathed in water prior to waking up.

She coughed a few times before she found the strength to move her arms. Slowly, she placed her palms on the ground and gently pushed herself up a few inches. She only managed to lift her chest up a bit before pausing.

Her legs moved and her knees curled, propping her lower body up. She pushed her arms a bit more until she was now kneeling. Taking a few more breaths she leaned back and let herself sit on the rocky floor of the shore.

She surveyed her surroundings and saw an endless sight of trees, two ends parallel to each other with the river separating them. Judging from the looks of it she must have strayed from the location of the tracks quite a bit. The sounds of several bird calls filled the air, nearly blocked out by the flowing water of the river.

As she calmed her breathing a new thought came into mind…

_Alphard…where are you?_

Slowly bringing herself up to her feet she flexed her muscles to see if she had sustained any damage from the fall. So far she was only a little sore from hitting the water. Nothing more.

She prayed that Alphard didn't fare any worse.

"Alphard!" Canaan called out, her voice bouncing off the endless sea of trees. "Alphard! If you can hear me, please answer! Let me know you're alright!"

"Well, you're giving me a nasty headache with your yelling. So I don't think I'm completely alright."

At the sound of a familiar voice the mercenary spun around. By the shallow part of the river near the shore, boots buried beneath water up to the ankle point, a soaking wet Alphard looked at her with an amused expression. It was a look that Canaan never would have thought of receiving from the woman she had fought for many years.

Joy swelled up within her heart, and she couldn't resist running up to tackle her into a hug. The weight and force caused both of them to fall, Alphard hitting the shallow waters with her back.

"Thank God, I thought I lost you," Canaan whispered.

Patting her back, Alphard smiled awkwardly. "Y-yeah, I'm…alive. Can…can you get off me?"

With a brief pause, the younger woman muttered a quick apology before rising up to her feet, holding her hand out to the terrorist. Hesitantly, she took the hand and was pulled up to her level. The way she acted showed Canaan just showed how much difficulty Alphard was having with acting all…non-hostile towards her.

And she suspected that she was slightly embarrassed with the events on the train. The woman had intended to die now that she had come to terms with how she really felt. She no longer saw Canaan as someone she needed to kill.

But how can she live with being around her without having to do their usual bullet dance routine?

"Are you…hurt anywhere?" Canaan asked, voice soft yet audible enough to catch.

Alphard shook her head. "A few bruises but nothing major."

"You sure?"

"I know my body, Canaan. I would know if I'm hurt anywhere as much as you would know if you—WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Before she could even blink, Canaan had started running her hands all over her body. She squirmed for a bit before tensing up. For some reason her body didn't want to move.

The reason buried in mystery…

Her hands rested on the woman's toned abdomen. "Does it hurt here?"

Alphard twitched as Canaan pressed her thumbs on her tensed muscles. Something about her touches sent shivers down her spine. And she was suddenly regretting she chose the wardrobe she wore right now.

Well…perhaps "regretting" isn't the correct term. More like…embarrassed? No, not it either.

Though her pondering didn't make her any less cautious about her ex-enemy's hands feeling her up. Then said hands slid to her back, fingers pressing down on her skin to see if the woman would feel any pain.

What she felt was anything but pain. Though what it was still remained unknown.

"Geh!" she let out as Canaan's hands snaked down to her buttocks. "W-where the hell are you touching?!"

"Alphard…they seem swollen."

It was at that moment that Alphard Alshua had regained control over her body. Most notably her hand.

BONK!

* * *

"You're a real pervert, Canaan."

"Sorry. Dunno what came over me."

Alphard stomped down the forest trail, Canaan following from behind. It's been nearly half an hour since their reunion at the shore. And nearly half an hour since Alphard gave a bump on Canaan's head.

It was a funny sight actually. All her life Canaan wouldn't even imagine herself getting all touchy-feely with anyone, not even Maria, and get bonked on the head for it. The lump was throbbing, yet she paid it no mind.

Somewhere she felt she could hear a certain Angel giggling.

_You're enjoying this now, aren't you?_

_"Quite."_

_Aren't Angels supposed to be kind-hearted and supporting?_

_"Religion has seriously warped your perception of us. Though I support and help you, I'm not as innocent as you expect me to be. Even I want a little fun."_

_What…kind of fun?_

_"The wild kind."_

Canaan swore she felt the grin in her reply. Oh joy, now she has an Angel teasing her. A mischievous one.

She wasn't like this when they first met. Perhaps out of courtesy she refrained from showing this side of her. Though now that they were both comfortable with each other's existence, perhaps she felt it would be best to let Canaan know more about her Guardian Angel's personality.

Still, she was thankful for all she's done for her. If not for her, she wouldn't even be here right now. She finally has a chance to make things right.

To change the future and prevent the hurt.

"Alphard?" Canaan spoke.

"What?" was her reply.

She felt relieved that her tone held no hostility, nor annoyance. Perhaps she had pushed aside what happened earlier and decided to focus on other things. What those other things are she didn't know, though she felt she needed to speak up anyway.

"Do you…still want to kill me?"

The woman then stopped walking, causing Canaan to halt. She turned to the younger woman and looked at her oddly. It was a look as if to question if she had any common sense at all.

"Canaan," she began. "If I still wanted to kill you we'd be at each other's throats right about now."

"O-oh…"

"Is that all?"

She shook her head. "I was wondering…since you no longer want to kill me, what will you do now?"

Now _that_ was a good question. Really, what was she to do now? Go back and regroup with the Snakes?

She was ready to kill herself back at the train, ready to leave her life of bloodshed and anarchy behind. She would have left the Snakes without a leader without a care. So why would she go back now?

That didn't answer her question as to what she would do now that her incentive to rid Canaan from her life was gone. She imagined she would wander around aimlessly to the brink of collapsing. Where was she to go?

"If you want, you can stay with me."

It took the woman a moment to let the words sink in. "…Wut?"

Wut?

"I said… If you want, you can stay with me."

Alphard's expression said it all. She was staring Canaan as if she were a madwoman. Not far off.

The terrorist just couldn't grasp the logic the girl was spouting out. Weren't they just trying to kill each other a few hours ago? Even if Alphard felt no urge to end her anymore, it still felt quite weird.

Seriously, no one whom you've fought for so long would ever just tell their enemies they can bunk with them. Even when they've formed a sort of truce one does not simply suggest they share the same roof. How messed up is that?

Then again, this is Canaan for Christ's sake. With anything or anyone she's fond of, she'll do her best to make sure they stay with her. She was just like a child.

A gun-wielding child…

"…Do you even know what you're saying?" Alphard's question was borderline monotone.

She nodded curtly. "Yes, and I mean it Alphard. I told you before, didn't I? That I would make sure you would stay with me. I will never, _ever_, let you go."

The look on the woman's face bared so much. Uneasiness, confusion, uncertainty. It was like she was trying to see if there was anything in her tone that would give away any hints of a lie.

Though she found none. Canaan was always sincere. She was always honest.

Whatever she says she means it.

Alphard shook her head with a sigh. "Canaan, I don't think that's a good—"

"It may appear to be a stupid idea, Al, but I sure as hell want you to stay with me. Not to keep you in check, but to simply be with you. To start over.

She walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. "I'll help you as best as I can. I will be by your side as you walk along the path of redemption."

"I am a wanted woman, Canaan," she whispered.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I'll keep you out of the public eye. You can atone without having to turn yourself in, Alphard. Besides, they'll execute you for sure."

"Isn't that better, though?!" she suddenly yelled. "I've ended countless of lives, be it a soldier or an innocent. I've caused chaos and destruction, I destroyed lives, and I even hurt your friend!"

Canaan grabbed her shoulders. "I don't give a damn! I just don't want to lose you!"

Alphard was caught off guard with her statement. The way she said it was so strong she felt her entire being tremble for but a mere second. What she said and how she said it struck something within her.

It was as if…she felt she could trust in her words.

The grip she had on her shoulders tightened. "Alphard…I know you have done many things one would normally not be proud of. And even though you _did_ relish the anarchy you've caused I believe that deep down, you wished that you could undo everything you've done. I know that now because of how you're acting. You wish to atone for your sins, to the point of letting yourself die at the hands of those who wish you dead.

"Which is why I'll protect you. With my life if I must. I know you are strong enough to fight for yourself, but even you have limits. Everyone does.

Her grip then loosened and she pressed herself against her, burying her face at the crook of her neck. "I said it once; I'll say it again… Please, stop dying."

Silence hung in the air. While Canaan continued to lean on her, Alphard had gone completely stiff. Be it out of shock of her words or the intimate contact she was giving.

Probably both.

Though she didn't push her away. The woman just stood there, not moving an inch. The only movement and sound was the rise and descent of her chest as she breathed softly.

The silence was not unsettling. It was, in fact, peaceful. Tranquil.

It was as if the argument (?) they had just had never took place at all. It was odd, really. And yet neither of them questioned it.

They were just…simply enjoying the contact. Well, Canaan was anyway. She didn't know about Alphard.

After a minute of silence, the synesthette felt a hand rest at the back of her head. Her eyes were half-lidded, stinging with incoming tears ready to leak out. The contact sent emotional waves throughout her body.

Her touch was…shaky. Yet gentle. She could tell the woman was hesitant to trust her words, but she really was willing to try.

"If they find me…I'm handing myself over to them," Alphard whispered, stroking the mercenary's head.

That did it. Her tears were finally free. Her body shook as she smiled, sobbing softly with immense relief.

"I'll make sure that never happens."

* * *

It was well within the night when Alphard and Canaan came across the town of Kowloon. It was quite a bright city, the buildings lighting up the darkness of the night. You could barely see the stars at the sky with all the tall structures and intense light.

They walked through the bustling crowd of Kowloon's citizens, doing their best to blend in. At one point that day they came across an abandoned shack in the woods. They found nothing but junk, save for a hooded jacket that was big enough to conceal Alphard's eyes.

Canaan did not require a disguise for she didn't have a price on her head. She didn't have to worry about being chased and gunned down by bounty hunters and mercenaries like her. She just hoped she wouldn't run into Natsumi's men or the woman herself.

_That bitch will just fuck everything up, _she thought to herself.

They walked side-by-side, Canaan clutching onto Alphard's wrist while the latter let herself be led through the crowd. She trusted her enough to give her a sense of direction around the city.

They were currently looking for a hotel to stay in for the night. They will book a flight to the U.S. when morning comes. But right now, they needed to rest.

"Stay close to me," the mercenary whispered.

"Like I have a choice," was her sly remark. "I mean, you _are_ holding my hand."

She allowed herself to smirk. "And I'll never let you go."

If only Canaan could see the faint blush growing on Alphard's cheeks.

They soon stumbled across the Kao Yun Hotel (**A/N: Lol, I don't even know what that says!)** and entered. Passing through the double doors they went up to the short line leading to the counter. The line consisted of men and women in business attire.

They were most likely here because of a business conference, or that their work was keeping them away from their homes that were far away from here. Either way, they saw a lot of suits and heels. And regardless of how fast the line was diminishing, the people seemed to be quite impatient.

So it _is_ true what they say: Busy folks, Chinese are.

In a mere five minutes the two women made it to the counter. After being greeted in Mandarin Canaan whipped out her international credit card. Her vocabulary in the Chinese language was quite limited, so she settled with English instead.

"I'd like to book a room for two please," she said.

The counter lady nodded. "Of course! How long will you two be staying?"

"A day. No more. Do you accept cards?"

"We do. International or local?"

"International." She handed her the card and watched her swipe it in her computer. "Well? Is it valid?"

The lady nodded. "Yes it is. What room would you like to stay in? We got Standard and Deluxe."

"Standard. We're really just trying to settle down for the night."

"As you wish!" After handing her back the card she opened a desk and fished out a card key. She swiped it into the computer and typed the code of the designated room. Upon completion she handed the key to her. "Your room is 403. Do you have any luggage we should take up to your room?"

A shake of the head. "No, we don't. Thanks a lot. We'll be out by morning."

"Enjoy your stay!"

Pocketing the card key she and Alphard went over to the elevator. She pressed the button and the double doors opened, granting them access to step in.

As the doors shut she pressed floor four and felt the lift rumble before it began its ascent. Her gaze fell onto the other woman. She was staring absentmindedly at the doors.

"Something on your mind?" Canaan asked.

"…Just thinking about everything that's happened today."

"It _has_ been an odd day."

She smiled. "Odd? Yes. Bad? Well...it depends."

"Depends on what?"

She looked at her, smile growing wider. "Whether or not we regret this later."

With a DING the doors opened. Alphard was the first to step out, soon followed by Canaan after she had registered what the older woman had said. Regret was something she definitely did not want either of them to feel with this decision.

It didn't take them long to find their room. Inserting the card into the slot underneath the knob, Canaan waited until the small bulb lit up green and beeped. Removing the card she opened the door and stepped in. The woman followed suit and closed the door behind them.

The room was fairly good. Like any other hotel rooms, the standard ones anyway, it had a bed big enough to fit two people, a TV, air conditioner, and bathroom. Aside from the balcony, it was normal in every sense of the word.

Wait a minute… Only one bed? Big enough for two?

_Well…ain't that dandy?_ Canaan thought, a hint of joy in her inner voice.

"Huh," Alphard said. "Only one bed?"

"Yeah. Looks like we'll have to—"

"I'll call the receptionist and ask her to send an extra mattress up. Where's the room's phone…?"

With those words, Canaan's eyes twitched. _Oh no you don't!_

The synesthette waved her hands. "U-uh, I'll go look for it. In the meantime you can take a shower. I'll just take mine after you so…yeah."

Her actions caused the woman's brow to rise. Regardless, she nodded and headed for the bathroom. Now that that's taken care of…

Frantically looking around, she scurried to every corner of the room. Her eyes then caught the telephone on top of the dresser next to the television. With a savage look in her eyes she picked up the machine, tore the chord off the wall, and went over to the balcony.

Opening the sliding door she stomped out and walked up near the ledge. She pulled her arm back, took a deep breath, and threw the phone as far away as possible. She watched the poor thing spin in the air then plummet downwards.

Given how hard she threw it, the phone was already across the street from the hotel, landing onto an unfortunate citizen's head. She cringed and muttered an "ooohhh…." before stepping back inside, closing the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, she plopped herself onto the soft bed and let her body sink into the heavenly cushioning.

_"That was hilarious,"_ Athiel's amused voice rang in her head.

_…I want to share a bed with her. Is that so wrong?_

_"Not at all. But just saying, that was funny. You're usually not the type of girl to viciously tear a phone away from where it was before throwing it across the street just so you could have some skinship with your ex-foe."_

She rolled onto her back, eyes glued to the ceiling. _I'm willing to do anything to help her trust me more. She's broken, Athiel. I want to heal her._

_"I know you do, Kara." _The girl could feel an invisible hand gently run through her silver locks. _"And I'll be here to support you all the way, giving you as much advice as I can. But the actions are yours alone to commit."_

She allowed herself to smile. _Thanks. You really are my guardian Angel._

_"But don't think I won't stop teasing you. Even Angels wanna have a little fun."_

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and stretched. _Where exactly are you anyway?_

_"Pretty close."_

_How cryptic. Come on, be more specific._

_"Can't tell you any more than that, sorry. But just know that I'll be close by to give you as much help as I can."_

_Well…thanks again. _She then turned her head to the bathroom door. _How much time has passed?_

The sound of water running can be heard, and a soft sigh echoed softly. Just loud enough for her to hear. It had a hint of content in it.

Though…hearing it kind of made her tremble with excitement.

_"Horny girl."_

She frowned. _Shut up._

Beep! Beep! "Hm?"

She heard beeping from her pocket. She dug in and felt something solid. As it continued to beep, it vibrated in her hand.

Taking it out, it revealed to be her cellphone.

…Wait a tick. She fell off the train…into a river. How is it still working?!

With hesitation, she pressed the answer button and brought it up to her ear. "H-hello?"

_"Canaan, it's me."_ Natsume. Of course. _"Where are you?"_

_Well, shit. Why? Just _why_ did she have to call?!_

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Uhm, I'm in a hotel. Things happened and…well…it took a lot out of me."

_"I heard the train was attacked by the Snakes. Was Alphard there? Did you confront her?"_

"No," was her curt reply. But was it convincing enough? "No, I did not."

Apparently not since Natsume replied with an interrogating tone, _"Really?"_

"Yes. It was only her men I encountered. They had a chopper, and they tried to gun me down."

_"If I recall you were with Maria Oosawa. What happened to her?"_

She shut her eyes, clenching her jaw. "She was shot, but she made it. Yun Yun made sure of that."

_"I see… Well, just contact me when you see Alphard. That woman's caused way too much damage in just one week. I anticipate the day we finally have her head on a stick."_

_I anticipate the day I finally have _your_ head on a stick, bitch._

"I'll let you know when I find her. Bye." Not waiting for a reply to her farewell she disconnected the call and tossed the phone onto the dresser. TACK! "…Maybe I should have been more gentle."

Just then, she heard the shower grow quiet. Turning to the door it took about a minute before it opened. What she saw nearly made her eyes bug out of their sockets.

There Alphard walked out of the bathroom, clad only in panties and a small tower around her neck, the ends covering her breasts. Or at least, where her nipples were. Her heavily tanned skin glistened slightly, probably because she hasn't dried herself yet.

Her soaking dark locks stuck to her ears, forehead, and neck. Little droplets cascaded down to her upper body, tantalizingly slow. It took Canaan a moment to notice how different she looked with her hair down.

It was…sexy.

As if she felt the girl's eyes on her, Alphard's gaze turned to her. "What?"

Cheeks heating up, she quickly looked away. "Y-you're only wearing panties…"

"…Yeah, I am. What about it?"

"So…so put some clothes on!"

"I don't have any spares and the ones I wore earlier are soiled. Well…not soiled. Just dirty."

Canaan briskly walked over to the closet. "W-well, they ought to have some robes here so…"

"I sleep in the nude."

_It's Heaven and Hell combined! God, she's driving me nuts!_

_"Take it! Take the chance, Kara!"_ Athiel giggled.

_You, an Angel, a Holy being, are tempting me to fulfill my lustful desires?_

_"I said it once, I'll say it again: Religion has warped your perception of us."_

Clearing her throat, she threw a robe towards her way. "W-well, you're going to have to make an exception tonight! We're sharing a bed so—"

"We are?" she cut her off. "Didn't you phone the receptionist?"

_"I am the cosmic storms! I am the tiny worms!" _Athiel sung with a growl.

_…What?_

_"It's a song from Dimmu Borgir! Really nice!"_

_And how does that relate to my situation right now?_

_"…It doesn't. I just felt like singing."_

_And Angel singing Black Metal. Honestly…_

_"Again, Religion has—"_

"Canaan," Alphard's voice snapped her back. "You're making weird faces."

"U-uh…well…" she stuttered.

The woman folded her arms across her chest, an apprehensive look on her face. "Alright, what's up?"

_"Teasing aside, it's best that you tell her the truth."_

_What truth?! There is no truth to tell!_

_"Just say you wanna share a bed with her."_

_What the Hell, Athiel?!_

_"Better than making up an embarrassingly bad lie… Also what you just said rhymed. Hee hee~"_

She noted that her Guardian Angel may very well be insane. "O-okay, you got me! I…didn't call the receptionist…"

Quirk of a brow. "You didn't."

"Yeah. In fact…" The girl walked over to the dresser. "Over here was where the phone used to be."

"…"Used to be?""

She nodded. "Yeah. And I _ripped _the chord from the wall and…"

"And…?"

She looked down, a finger pointing at the balcony. "…and I…threw it across the street."

"…"

"…"

_"There, that wasn't so bad was it? Now the truth is out in the open and all that's left is to see how she'll take it."_

_I am going to kill you…_

_"Heh, just try it…mortal."_

Silence loomed in the air, much like how it's always done earlier this day. Again they were in an awkward situation, minds wracking for words to say. It was all too…un-Canaan-like to act this way.

What on Earth was she thinking?

Though Alphard had a nagging feeling in her head about the girl's true intentions. She tried to think of other possibilities, yet with how Canaan was acting she can't help but rule in her suspicions. So she had to ask…

"Canaan…do you…want to share the bed?" her voice was low, yet not cold.

The mercenary visibly twitched, her face sweating bullets. "I…uh…well…"

"Canaan…the truth."

This was it. There was no way around this now. She had to tell her the truth.

The woman deserved it anyway.

"…Yes, Alphard. I want to share the bed with you. That's why I didn't call the receptionist. That's why I threw the phone away.

Sighing, she sat on the bed, looking down, not daring to meet the woman's eyes. "Look, I know we've only just made peace with each other hours ago. But it doesn't change the fact that I miss the closeness we had before. Way back when we were mere children just trying to become stronger. You and I…

She bit her lip. "You and I…held each other when we needed the warmth after everything we go through. It's what kept us sane, and I relished the times we were together. I felt like I had a family again. And…

Her eyes shut, tears threatening to leak out like this morning. "I just…want to hold you in my sleep again…"

And with that, everything was out. Her heart felt bare to the woman. She felt naked under the gaze she knew she was giving her.

She could tell that Alphard was letting everything sink in, though she dared not to look up to see her expression. She was scared. Afraid that she would see a disgusted look on her face, or she will see the look of rejection.

She was tempted to use her Synesthesia on her, but she knew better to do so. It was not in her place to try and read her mood out of curiosity. It would be selfish and an invasion of privacy.

But so then what? How will she know what Alphard's thinking? Canaan may be smart, but she is very much like a child in these types of situations. She felt a tremendous pressure on her shoulders as seconds of silence ticked by.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Her cheeks flushed with a mix of nervousness and embarrassment. Her hands clenched at the covers of the bed.

She was so fucking unnerved about what would happen next.

Just then, from where her gaze was at, she saw a small towel hit the floor. The same towel Alphard used. The same towel that had just barely covered her breasts.

Her eyes widened and she forced to swallow a lump that formed in her throat. She then saw two feet in her vision, indicating that the woman had moved up to her. Her breathing quickened, unsure of what response awaits her from her most beloved person.

It was then that, with lightning speed, she was pushed down onto the bed. She let out a brief yelp as her back hit the cushioning, eyes widening and meeting the woman's. What she saw shook her very being.

There was a look in Alphard's eyes. It seemed like a glare, though it held neither malice nor hatred. The piercing glare felt different. She had pinned her down with her hands on both shoulders.

And Canaan began to feel a completely alien form of "bothered".

"A-Al…?" she managed to get out.

"Canaan…do you even know what you're saying?"

That was a challenge. A challenge to prove her words true. If she were to take her seriously she needed to make sure she knows she is.

She couldn't blame her, though. A lot of people have double crossed her in the past.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her with her most serious eyes and spoke with the sincerest voice. "Yes. I do. And I meant every word of it."

The woman studied her for a bit, searching for a twitch or sign that would give away any reason for doubt. It took her a while, but she finally gave up. She shook her head and sighed.

Before the girl underneath could say anything, Alphard dug her face into the crook of her neck. Her actions surprised her, and she was about to question her when she felt a light pain on her neck and gasped. She was biting her.

It wasn't hard enough to break skin, but it was enough to make it hurt a bit. Her ex-foe growled lowly as she took more of her neck into her mouth, increasing her bite while running her tongue across wet skin. This caused the synesthette to groan.

"Alphard…" she hissed. "What…what are you doing…?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" was her muffled reply. "You wanted skinship, you got it."

"But…ah…this wasn't…what we did…back when we were—ah!"

She sucked her skin hard before pulling away, letting go of her with a wet smack of the lips. "I know. I'm just taking it up a notch.

Her eyes met the confused and panting girl's. "Canaan, I'll be blunt. I'm kind of deprived of any sexual relief for many months. It's been hard to just get into bed with anyone, even my own men, to satiate my desires."

Needless to say Canaan was shocked, and a bit disgusted. "You…slept with your own men?"

"That's right."

"Did…did any of them mean a thing to you? Anyone special?"

She shook her head. "Nope. They were just my toys."

What drove her to say what she said next, she didn't know, "That's…repulsive."

"I may seem like a slut, but even I need a sense of relief every now and then. So now, you're the only one here that can help me with this."

Her eyes narrowed at her. "And why would I help you with this?"

In all actuality, she was ecstatic. There was always this sort of sexual tension between them. And right now she has a chance to cut that tension and fulfill her desires.

But…is it worth it?

_Even if I want to help her, I need to know why she'd choose me…_

The woman leaned her face close, right up until the tips of their noses touched. "Because, dear Canaan, you're the one who doesn't want to lose me. So if you want me to stick with you then you're going to have to bear with this one flaw of mine."

"You have many flaws."

"Not the point, C."

"Hmph…" She stared at her, not speaking for about a couple of seconds. "Are you…really that deprived?"

Her lips formed a smirk. "We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't."

Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes. "Very well. Do what you please."

"You cannot take that back, Canaan."

"I won't…"

"Alright. And I'll share the bed with you and keep you warm tonight in return."

"Just start already. Honestly…" Her cheeks flushed. "…even _I'm_ getting a little hot and bothered."

That was the green light that begun the most unusual relationship between the two gunners…

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
